Hogwarts' mischief makers
by Mischief7Managed
Summary: This is a story of the school life of Emilia and Zoshia Fenton (Emilia is in her second year at Hogwarts and Zoshia has just started) N.B. Fred and George will come in later :)
1. Chapter 1 - Letters

**Chapter 1 – Letters**

Clunk. The letter box swings shut and Mum glanced up at Emilia from across the table.

"Go get the post, Emz."

"I got it yesterday; make Zosh get it!" Emilia groaned.

"Emilia." Mum looked up from her paper. "Do as I say."

"Fine..." Emilia got to her feet grumpily ignoring her sister's grin and went into the hall, leant down at the door and picked up the post. She sorted through it, muttering to herself.

"Bill, junk, Aunt Mabel, bill -"

She stopped. A smile crept onto her face and she practically skipped back into the kitchen, throwing the post onto the table but gripping her letter proudly. "Hogwarts has written again!" she grinned.

"That'll be your stuff for this year." Dad grinned as well, "check through; see what you need."

"Righto." There was better light in the hall so Emilia went back there to rip open her envelope. The letter from Hogwarts fell out...and so did another envelope. Frowning in confusion, Emz leaned down and picked it up reading the name on it. "Zosh!" she called, a grin creeping back onto her face "Get here now!"

"Why?" Her sister called back

"Just come here!" Emilia could barely contain her excitement.

"But I'm eating."

"ZOSHIA...NOW!" Emilia screamed.

"Fine..." Zoshia walked in a resigned fashion into the hall and looked at Emilia. "This better be important."

"You bet it is."

"O...Kay then, what is it?"

"It's... well... erm... just look at this." She said handing Zoshia the envelope with the emerald green glimmering in the spotlight.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING H*CK."

"ZOSHIA, LANGUAGE!" Mum yelled

"But it's not even rude" Emilia and Zosh said in unison.

"I can't believe this." Said Zoshia "I'm just so...so, I don't even know. Heck."

"How do you think I feel?" Emilia said grinning

"I-I-I-"

"Don't even try to explain how two muggle borns from the same family have been accepted into Hogwarts, I get how I did seeing as I am a morphamagus but _YOU_ I never would have guessed!" Emilia said "why don't we go in there and surprise them."

"Sounds like a great idea." Zoshia said trying to contain her excitement. They both walked back into the kitchen and as they did their Mum said "So what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing much" Zoshia replied "only I -"

"She's been accepted into Hogwarts!" Emilia butted in.

"Have you really?" questioned their Dad, wide eyed with a slight tone of surprise in his voice.

"Yes because I'd lie about something as important as this." Zoshia retorted.

"Yeah her letter was inside mi -" Emilia started

"So what's on your list?"

"Oops I forgot to check. I'll just go now" Emilia said as she walked back, again, into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter 2 – The Leaky Cauldron**

"Hurry up, Emilia, we're going in five!" Zoshia called up the stairs as Emilia had _supposedly_ been getting up for the past hour and a half. "Let me sleep for ten more minutes." Emilia grunted.

"No, Now!" yelled Zoshia impatiently "You know how long I've been waiting for this!"

After about another 20 minutes Emilia slumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. "So are we going now?" she asked while grabbing some toast from the toaster.

"We would have gone 15 minutes ago if you weren't so lazy!" Zoshia calmly but with a hint of anger in her tone, she looked like she was about to have a go at Emilia if it hadn't have been for their Mum butting in "Now, now, we can go now-"

"Yeah let's go, it's a long drive from here." Their Dad continued.

"How long?" Zoshia asked. Their Dad was about to answer but Emilia got there first "It depends, somewhere between 2 to 3 and a half hours to get to the leaky cauldron."

"To where?"

"The leaky Cauldron...Mum and Dad won't be able to see it, but we can go by ourselves...I'll show you around and we can meet Mum and Dad for lunch somewhere, can't we Mum." Emilia stated.

"Yes, but I'm still not sure i like the idea of 11 and 12 year old girls on their own in London." She said with a stern face.

"It's ok Mum, we'll be fine" Zoshia said excitedly.

"Yeah what could possibly go wrong?"

After about two hours they arrived at what looked like an old building that nobody seemed to be able to see.

"Mum we'll need some money to exchange for some Galleons." Emilia said as she was getting out of the car.

"Here's about £500, I hope it's enough." Their mum passed them £500 for them to buy their school stuff. "You know where to meet us."

"So, what happens now?" Zoshia asked as they walked away from the car and into the Leaky Cauldron. "We get Tom to let us into Diagon alley" Emilia said as she walked up to the counter where a man was standing cleaning a beer mug "Hey, Tom, do you mind letting us out back, you know, we kinda need to buy our things for Hogwarts. Let me introduce my younger sister, Zosh, it's her first time at Hogwarts."

"Of course I could let you," Tom said then he turned to Zoshia "and it's a pleasure to meet you, young miss." And with that he gestured them to follow him out back by the bins, got out his wand and tapped one of the bricks and with that he said "Have a nice day!" and, where there was once a brick wall, there was now a stone archway.

"Wicked!" Zoshia exclaimed as she walked through the archway with a look of astonishment slapped across her face.


	3. Chapter 3 - Money and Magic

**Chapter 3 – Money and Magic**

"So, where do we need to go to get all of this?" Zoshia asked still in awe of all the shops she was determined to go in.

"I think that first we should, either, go to Madam Malkin's to get your school robes, or to Ollivanders to get your wand" Emilia said making herself sound important.

"Maybe I should get my wand last..."

"What you have got to be joking!" Emilia yelled at her sister

"Only joking, Emilia," Zoshia laughed "Of course I want to get my wand first."

"Ok then," Emilia said now smiling "but can I look at your list, first?"

"Yeah, sure" Zoshia said as she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Emilia.

"First-year students will require:

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all students' clothes should carry name-tags at all times. _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)__ by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble _

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS." Emilia murmured the list to herself as to remember it off by heart then said to Zoshia "Well then, we need to go to Gringotts to swap our money for galleons" and with a smile Emilia gestured Zoshia to follow her and skipped off.

As they entered Gringotts wizard bank Emilia stopped skipping and looked more serious. "What are these things?" Zoshia whispered to Emilia looking a bit frightened.

"Goblins...don't mess with them Zosh, I'll do the talking" Emilia said as she walked up to one of the counters "erm, excuse me"

"How can I help you?" Said the goblin baring its teeth in what looked like an attempt of a smile.

"Erm, yes, well, we'd like to exchange this money for galleons, please"

"Of course you would now wouldn't you. How much have you got?"

"I've got, erm, £500" Emilia said trying to keep her nerves at bay.

"Well then that would exchange for about 102 Galleons. Would you like to hand over the money?" he said as he held out one thin, boney hand. Emilia looked quite shocked as she opened her purse and handed the money to the goblin. "Here you go then."

With that Emilia grabbed Zoshia by the arm and pulled her away "thanks."

As they left the doors Emilia let out a sigh and said "aren't I glad to get out of there!"

"So, Emilia, where did you say we're supposed to go to get my wand?"

"Ah yes, Ollivanders, aren't you excited, Zosh?" Emilia laughed. So they walked away from Gringotts and towards Ollivanders.

"I wander what kind of wand I'll get." Zoshia said as they entered Ollivanders. The bell above the door rand and a man with greying hair appeared on a ladder. "A-ha more customers." The man said with a toothy smile which must have been quite charming when he was younger.

"Hi."

"Hello." Zoshia and Emilia said together excitedly.

"Well then. Who is the lucky lady to be purchasing their first wand today, then?" He asked. Zoshia raised her hand happily as if she was at school.

"Well I presume that you," he gestured at Emilia "have already got a wand."

"Yes I have. I got it last year for _my_ first year at Hogwarts." Emilia smiled "proud Hufflepuff, you know."

"Did you mention a name?" he said

"No, Emilia and this is my sister Zoshia." Emilia said proudly "Fenton."

"Aah, I remember you. Hmm, as I remember your wand was a bit of an experiment. They don't usually go well together at all. Sycamore and phoenix feather, I believe." He smiled "is it ok?"

"It's absolutely, spectacularly, perfect"

"Hey, we're _supposed_ to be getting _my_ wand, not talk about_ yours_" Zoshia said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well then, let's get to business" and at that he went away for a few moments and brought out a wand in a blue box and offered it to Zoshia. "Pine with dragon heartstring."

She took it from him and stood there. Emilia nudged her and whispered "Zosh, wave it!" Zoshia waved the wand and a vase nearby smashed. So Ollivander went back to get a different one.

"Obviously not that one, Zosh!" Emilia laughed. And Ollivander came back with a wand in a black box and handed it to Zoshia. "Oak with unicorn tail hair." And Zoshia waved it and the vase cleared itself up. "Ooh, I like this one!" Zoshia said with a smile.

"That'll be 10 Galleons then." Ollivander smiled again as the girls paid for the wand and left the shop.


End file.
